1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a torque clamp for use with a pervenous pacing lead which is provided with a fixation device. The torque clamp can be used to actuate the fixation device. More particularly, the torque clamp is adapted to engage a terminal pin of the lead and is used to turn the fixation device thereon in a clockwise or counterclockwise direction to fix or remove, respectively, the fixation device from the myocardial wall of a heart chamber.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore various methods of actuating a fixation device of a pervenous pacing lead having a fixation device have been proposed.
For example, a plastic, plier-like device has been provided which is designed specifically for use with certain fixation devices.
Further, non-dedicated instruments such as hemostats have been utilized for actuation of fixation devices. A lead terminal pin is grasped by the instrument for rotation of the lead for actuating the fixation device to either embed itself within tissue or to extract itself from tissue.
As will be described in greater detail hereinafter, the torque clamp of the present invention provides a simple means for grasping the terminal pin of the lead assembly having a fixation device thereon. The torque clamp prevents slippage between the clamp and the terminal pin and scratching of the terminal pin, which scratching could damage the pin leading to corrosion of the pin. Further, by preventing slippage between the clamp and the terminal pin, improper or inadequate advancement of the fixation device, which could cause premature dislodgement of the device, is avoided.